powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet L
Name:Tunde "The Baron" Papos Aliases:The Baron, The Witchdoctor, Age:200+ Alignment:Chaotic Evil, Affiliations:Member Of "Supernatural Council", Occupitation:Grand Warlock/Witchdoctor, Leader Of The Warlock Faction, Gender:Male, Marital Status:Married, Preferences:Female, Likes:Animals, Dislikes:Wine, Motto:Don´t Make Me Get The Voodoo Doll. Quotes:"Lessons In Life Will Be Reapeted Until They Are Learned." Hobbies:Creating Voodoo Dolls, Talents:Voodoo, Magic, Abilities:Enhanced Self-Resurrection, Voodoo Combat, Voodoo Doll Creation, Powers:God Level Voodoo, Magic, Living Magic, Necromancy, Shamanism, Blood Magic, Backstory:Tunde was born into a family of witches and warlocks, he was thaught voodoo, early in his life, and mastered it a short time later, his prowess with voodoo was soo good that he was said to be a prodigy of magic. Tunde loved magic and the power it gave him, but he wasn´t satisfied learning only Voodoo magic, so he started learning the magic of the dead or "Necromancy", he learnt "Blood Magic" and "Shaman Magic". When Tunde reached maturity he had quired such power in magic that he was called "Child Born Of Magic" since it seemed as if magic was a natural part of him. Tunde was deemed fit to be the leader of his clan, so he became leader, and quired the secret scrolls of magic from the elders of the clan. He learnt the secret of eternal life, he had to sacrifcie 100 mortals, and raise each and every one of them to kill another 100, then the ritual of eternal life cam be performed. Tunde didn´t hesitate for a second, he left the swamp, and headed for the village nearby, he slaughtered everyone in town square by summoning a army of undead. When he was prepared to do the ritual he picked up the scroll once again to make sure, and he did right to do so, it had changed he now needed the blood of a true immortal, the devil, and that of a elder witch. Tunde only had 1 of the 3 new requirements, so he waited and waited, until he met the devil, and accindentally made a enemy out of him. So Tunde declared war against the devil, to show that he isn´t a coward, he accepted his guts. But.... The war went down in the history books as "Black Death" since nobody could come up with a good reason why there were so many casaulties/victims, in the end Tunde was met by the devil, and he came with a proposal, the devil said to Tunde standing over his bodyguards bodies "I am called Lucifer, and I have come with a proposal, my proposal is this, lets join forces and become the greatest force ever.... and I will help you with your ritual." Tunde agreed to his proposal not that he had much of a choice. A year later, the ritual was performed and, Lucifers, The Elders, and Vlads blood was drank by Tunde, on that day Tunde became known as "The Baron" and he became a magic user of immense power, as it turns out the ritual also grants the new immortal a significant boost in power. The Baron and Lucifer became the best of friends, even when Lucifer became the judge/overseer of the council, they remained friends. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet